please Help Me
by EgaMidori
Summary: Insiden Sora CS di kejar-kejar kucing rabies... gak pintar bikin summary
1. Kegajean Anak SMP

Fandom Kingdom Hearts

Title: Please Help Me!

Genre: Friendship,Humor

Character: Sora,Riku,Complete

Chapter 1

Kegajean Anak SMP Twillight

Di suatu pagi nan cerah hiduplah sekumpulan anak tidak waras,(eits salah#Digampar) anak yang gaje dan teladan,mereka adalah Sora,Riku,Kairi,Ventus,Roxas,Namine,dan adalah sahabat karib kecuali Roxas dan Namine yang sedang bertengkar yang gak jelas.

" Sumpah ini bukan salah gue!" Roxas menjawab sampai nangis-nangis gak karuan.

" Trus siapa dong yg menghilangkan sandal gue?" bentak Namine.

" Mana gue tau." Jawab Roxas.

" Sudah-sudah berhenti kalian berdua!" Riku melerai ( Wiis anak alim biasanya nggak#plak)." Kalian ini menbicarakan masalah apa sih? Sampai-sampai bikin Roxas nangis gak karuan?" Tanya Riku.

" Dia ini minjam sandal gue tpi sampai sekarang blum dibalikin!" jawab Namine sambil nunjuk Roxas kayak orang gaje.

" Emang sandal apaan sih yang dipinjam Roxas?" Tanya Riku.

" Sandal apa lagi ya sandal jepit lah." Jawab Namine.

" Hah Cuma sandal jepit doang ,gitu aja dibikin masalah." Jawab Riku santai.

" Eh lu jangan anggap enteng ya itu sandal baru saja diimpor dari prancis,jadi harganya mahal tau." Bentak Namine.

" Emang harganya brapa?" Tanya Roxas yang sudah diam dari tangisannya.

" Harganya menurut di mata uang prancis Cuma 20000,sedangkan kalo dijumlahkan ke munny harganya sekitar 2 juta munny."kata Namine.

" Buseet! MAHAAAL AMAAAT!,Cuma sandal jepit doang harganya Cuma segitu." Riku kaget.

" Mana gue tau,jadi dimana lu nyimpannya Roxas?" Tanya Namine sambil men Death Glare Roxas.

" Sudah gue bilang kan gue kan gak tau dimana sandalmu." Kata Roxas sambil bergidik ngeri.

Namine langsung mengeluarkan kepalan tinjunya sehingga menbuat Roxas melarikan diri kayak dikejar sama anjing.

" Tapi sumpah bukan gue yang ambil." Kata Roxas sambil lari dikejar Namine.

" Trus siapa lagi yg minjam, yang gue tau lu yang minjam sandal gue!" teriak Namine pake toa yang entah didapatnya darimana sampai-sampai kaca di sekolah pada pecah smua.

Riku yang melihat itupun langsung menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang lagi kejar-kejaran kayak anjing dan Sora,Kairi,Ventus,Roxas,dan Vanitas menghampiri Riku dan bertanya.

" Kenapa mereka berdua tadi?" Tanya Vanitas

" Tau tu anak pada gaje smua." Jawab Riku santai acuh.

" Masuk kelas yuk." Ajak Sora.

" Ayo." Jawab Ventus.

" Trus yang dua orang itu tadi mau diapain?" Tanya Kairi.

" Ya udah tinggalin aja mereka." Kata Vanitas acuh.

Pada saat itu belpun berbunyi menandakan bahwa semua siswa harus mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya,Sora dan cs langsung bergegas menuju kelas sambil berlari.

" Ngomong-ngomong habis ini kita belajar apa ya?" Tanya Ventus.

" Matematika kan." Jawab Vanitas.

" Astaga gue baru sadar yang ngajar adalah Bapak Vexen,kemungkinan saja Bapak Vexen sudah ada di kelas" kata Sora panic.

" Maka gurunya galak lagi," kata Vanitas.

" Cepat,kalo kita terlambat nanti kita bakalan didirikan di lapangan." Kata Riku yang mulai panic.

Merekapun langsung lari secepat-cepatnya agar mereka tidak mendapat hukuman dari Bapak Vexen yang galaknya minta mereka sampai di depan kelas pintu kelas mereka sudah tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa pelajaran tlah dimulai.

" Yah kita telat." Kata Ventus.

"Apa boleh buat ayo kita masuk daripada kita bolos." Kata Riku.

" Jika kita masuk nanti apakah Bapak Vexen akan memarahi kita?" Tanya Kairi gugup.

" Entahlah." Jawab Ventus.

Mereka langsung menuju pintu kelas dan tidak lupa mereka mengetuk pintu sbelum masuk dulu.

Tok tok tok.

" Siapa diluar?" Tanya Vexen.

" Ini kami pak Sora,Riku,Kairi,Ventus,dan Vanitas pak." Jawab dibalik pintu tersebut.

Vexen menghela nafas dan berjalan menbuka kan pintu,setelah pintu dibuka Vexen terkejut apa yang baru saja yang dilihatnya.

" Maaf pak kami terlambat." Kata Sora.

" Masuklah lalu setelah itu tolong kalian baca buku rumus." Jawab Vexen.

" Lo tumben Bapak Vexen gak marah." Batin Kairi.

" Baik pak." Jawab mereka agak ragu.

Lalu merekapun langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing,tapi setelah Sora duduk dia langsung angkat tangan.

" Ada apa Sora?" Tanya Vexen.

" Ngomong-ngomong kita ini disuruh ngapain ya pak?" Tanya Sora polos.

Mereka yang langsung mendengar hal itu langsung…

GUBRAKKK.

" Astaga ini anak,kau ini anak geblek atau apa sih! Sudah tau ini kita sedang mengadakan ulangan matematika masih aja nanya!" Vexen marah kayak mereka mendengar kata kata dari Vexen mereka langsung syok dan segera menbaca buku rumus.

" Ayo tutup bukunya kita mulai" kata Vexen.

Setelah itu murid-muridpun langsung menutup buku mereka masing-masing,dan Vexen langsung menbagikan krtas itu merekapun langsung mengerjakan.

Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka.

Sora panic sambil mikir-mikir terlalu keras sampai-sampai menbuat kepalanya trasa ingin meledak,Riku langsung menbuka Google lewat Hpnya dibawah mejanya,Kairi giat mengerjakan soalnya,Ventus malah tidur di mejanya tanpa mengerjakan ulangannya,kalo Vanitas dia Cuma tenang-tenang aja sambil mikir.

" Ayo cepaat waktunya tinggal 5 mnit lagi!" Vexen teriak pake toa yg entah dapat darimana sehingga menbuat sluruh muridnya pda pingsan smua krena budek.

" Aduh gimana ini satu soalpun blum kujawab." Batin Sora.

Pada akhirnya waktu sdh hbs dan Vexen langsung mengambil krts ulangan mereka,dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas.

" Baik sampai disini dulu setelah pengumuman klulusan kalian bapak akan menbagikan hasil kalian,dan minggu depan kalian smua sdh pda harap kalian nanti bsa mnjwab soal nanti tanpa bantuan dari bapak." Kata Vexen sambil meninggalkan klas.

" Buseeet lama amat tu ngebaginya." Batin Vanitas.

Sesudah itu Roxas dan Namine pun kembali ke klas mereka.

" Hei kalian darimana aja tdi tu ada ulangan." Kata Vanitas.

" Ulangan apaan?" Tanya Roxas.

" Ulangan Matematika lah trus apa lagi." Kata Sora.

" Oh tenang aja kami sudah ulangan kok." Kata Namine santai.

" Emang kapan kalian ulangan?" Tanya Kairi.

" Kemaren." Jawab Roxas

" Jadi ulangan yang kami ikutin tadi itu ulangan apaan?" Tanya Vanitas.

" Mungkin itu ulangan susulan,ngomong-ngomong aku dan Roxas tadi dicari sma Bapak Vexen gak?" Tanya Namine.

" Gak juga tuh." Kata Riku.

" Oh syukur lah." Batin Namine.

" Sudah puas main kejar-kejarannya?" Tanya Riku.

" Sudah,lagipula si Roxas sudah aku hajar pake gayung." Kata Namine sambil nunjuk Roxas yg kpalanya lgi bnyk bnjolnya.

" Gimana Rox enak gak ditabok pake gayung sma Namine?" Tanya Ventus yg tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ya iyalah nggak enak sakit tau!" kata Roxas sambil mnahan tangisnya yg mnjadi jdi.

" Lo sejak kapan kamu bangun tus?" Tanya Kairi.

" Ya baru saja lah,dan jangan panggil aku dengan tus dong." Jawab Ventus ketus.

" Iya maaf maaf." Kata Kairi.

Smua pun pada tertawa brsama kecuali si Ventus yg sdg pundung.

" Eh Btw jadi gak kita ke kantin gak?" Tanya Sora.

" Oh iya gue juga sudh mulai lapar nih." Jawab Riku.

Merekapun segera meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin,di kantin sana ada orang yg jdi koki dsana namanya adalah…..

# Di Kantin #

" Axel-chan." Panggil cowok atau cewek brambut pink.

Yang dipanggil Cuma diam aja sambil masak,yang manggil ngerasa gak sabar lalu berteriak.

" AXEEEL-CHAN!" teriak orang tersebut.

" Hn apa sih manggil-manggil sgala lu gak tau gue sibuk nih!" marah si orang yang bernama Axel-chan tadi ( sejak kpn Axel itu prempuan? Author digampar pake chakrams),yg manggil Cuma senyum-senyum doang.

" Gue tau kok lu sibuk,tapi jangan marah-marah gitu dong." Kata orang tadi.

" Nah ada apa Marluxia mangil-manggil gue?" Tanya Axel.

" Kamu ini masa teman sendiri manggil kamu,kamu cuek bgitu." Kata cowok atau cewek yg dipanggil namanya Marluxia tadi.( Author di tebas pake sabit Marluxia karena mengira dia banci,semestinya cowok).

" Iya maksud gue apa sih mau lu sambil-sambil manggil gue kayak orang hilang aja?" Tanya Axel frustasi.

" Bisa minta es teh rsa mawar gak?" pinta Marluxia.

Axel yg dengar itu langsung…..

GUBRAAAKK.

" LU INI MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUE CUMA MINTA ES TEH BELAKA,EMANG APA SIH LU PIKIRKAN!" Axek ngamuk.

" Ya Gue minta maaf,jadi bisa gak bikinin?" kata Marluxia santai.

Axelpun menghela nafas dan pergi mengambil yang diminta sama Marluxia tadi,setelah itupun Axel kmbali dgn menbawa teko dan yg ngeliat itu cengo gak percaya.

" Apa nih?" Tanya Marluxia bingung

" Ya iyalah teko dan gula masa rumput dan daun sih." Jawab Axel ketus.

" Bukan itu maksud gue,maksud gue knapa lu ngasih gue teko dan air panas .bukannya gue minta es teh rasa mawar!" Tanya Marluxia sambil emosi.

" Uy lu jadi satpam sekolah jangan brani ya nantang gue sang koki yg ganteng ini." Axel menyombongkan diri.

" Ganteng dari Hongkong! Masih mending gue yg tampan." Jawab Marluxia yg gak mau kalah nyombongkan diri.

" Eleh ganteng darimana? Wajahmu gitu kayak orang banci gitu disebut ganteng." Ledek Axel.

" APA LU BILANG!?" teriak Marluxia sambil emosi.

Merekapun bertengkar saling beradu mulut,tak lama kemudian pak wakil kpala sklh lewat sambil bwa dokumen rahasia melihat mereka berdua menghela nafas dan mendatangi mereka.

" Oi jangan kelahi disini, kalian tau kan kalian ada dmana!?" teriak wakil kepsek tdi.

Mereka berduapun langsung berhenti berkelahi karena takut dipecat sma wakil kepsek.

" Yah ada Pak Saix rupanya." Kata Axel.

" Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih,sampai-sampai bikin ribut aja?" Tanya wakil kepsek yg brnama Saix tdi.

" Ini lho pak saya tadi minta es teh rsa mawar tdi,lalu si koki galak ini malah ngasih saya teko dan gula saja." Kata Marluxia.

" Habis kamu kan minta es teh rsa mawar kan,yaudah saya kasihkan aja teko dan air panas agar ia bikin sendiri tehnya." Jawab Axel  
" Gue kira kan lu yg bikinin tehnya,dasar tak tau rasa hormat." Ledek Marluxia.

" APA!" teriak Axel.

" Sudah-sudah berhenti! Kalian ini bikin malu aja sma org,gak enak tau gak diliati sma murid-murid yg lgi pda mkn disini,tuh lihat murid-murid disini banyak yang keselek dan muntah!" Saix emosi.

Yang berdua tdi Cuma diem aja.

" Ya sudah lebih baik kalian minta maaf sbelum Pak Xemnas datang melihat keadaan." Saix member saran.

Mereka berdua tadi mengganguk stuju.

" Gue minta maaf." Kata Axel kayak org gak ikhlas yg sdg meminta maaf.

" Ya gue juga minta maaf." Kata Marluxia sama2 gak ikhlas.

Saix yang meliat itupun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua,tak lama kmudian Sora dan cs sdh sampai di kantin dan segera mencari tmpt duduk,pda saat itu timbul lah momen Marluxia untuk menggoda Riku.

" Wah orang tipe ksukaan gue datang nih" batin Marluxia sambil senyum-senyum menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan si banci langsung menoleh kearah Marluxia.

" Apa liat-liat gue !?" Tanya Riku emosi.

" Oh kagak apa-apa Chayannkku aq Cuma liat-liat aja gak boleh ya?" Tanya Marluxia Alay + Lebay.

" Bukannya gak boleh,tapi gue jijik ditatap banci kayak elu!" ejek Riku.

Marluxia yg dengar perkataan hina Riku langsung nangis Bombay.

" Hueee!" Marluxia nangis gaje karena ditolak sma Riku.

Sementara itu Sora langsung mnuju ke kasir Axel.

" Om Axel minta baksonya 7 mangkok ya." Pinta Sora.

" Wuis banyak amat emang prutmu ada brapa sih?" Axel kaget.

" Maksudnya bukan gue yang makan,mereka yang minta." Jawab Sora.

" Oh gitu ya." Axel ngganguk.

Setelah itu Axel langsung pergi menyiapkan yg dpsn sma Sora tdi,dan menberinya langsung kpada Sora.

" Jadi harganya brapa?" Tanya Sora.

" Totalnya 27000 munny." Jawab Axel.

Sora langsung menyerahkan uangnya yg skitr 50000 munny ke Axel,dan Axelpun mnyrhkan kmbali uangnya kmbali.

" Eh gak usah mnta kmbaliannya ambil saja untuk uang kosmu." Kata Sora.

" Beneran ni buat gue?" Tanya Axel sambil pingin nangis.

Sora mengganguk setuju,dan Axel langsung berteriak kegirangan sampai-sampai membuat org yg makan distu Sora dan kawan-kawannya sdg mkn bakso tiba-tiba si satpam banci manggil-manggil gak jelas.

" Uy Sora,Riku,Ventus." Panggil Marluxia.

" Apa?" jawab ketiganya.

" Mari sini ada yg ingin kukatakan pada kalian bertiga." Kata Marluxia.

" Apa lagi tu si banci manggil-manggil kami,sampai-sampai aku dipanggil sgala jangan-jangan dia ingin ngajak gue jijik gue." Batin Riku.

Mereka bertigapun langsung medatangi Marluxia.

" Apaan sih manggil-manggil?" Tanya Sora.

" Nanti kalian pulang lewat jln mana?"

" Jln yg biasa kmi lewati itu,emangnya knapa?"

" Apa! Jgn lwt situ,disitu ada mahluk yg mengerikan nanti!" teriak Marluxia.

" Hah mahluk apaan sih?, setan atau hantu?" Tanya Riku.

" Bukan setan atau hantu,tpi kucing rabies." Kata Marluxia.

Setelah mendengar itu mereka beriga langsung…..

GUBRAAAAK.

" LU INI GUE KIRA APAAN LU MANGGIL-MANGGIL,GUE KIRA LU INGIN NGASIH UANG TAK TAHUNYA CUMA NGEBAHAS KUCING RABIES AJA!" Riku teriak frustasi.

" Emangnya jalan yg biasa kita lewati itu emang ada kucing rabies?" kata Sora.

" Darimana lu dpt cerita yg ginian?" Tanya Ventus.

" Ada kabar seorang murid yang mau pulang lewat jln situ,ketika dia sdg dalam prjlnan mnuju rumahnya tiba2 ia dikagetkan oleh kucing itu lalu kucing itu mengejarnya." Jelas Marluxia.

" Trus apa yg terjadi dgn anak itu?" Tanya Sora pnasaran.

" Anak itu berhasil melarikan diri tapi tiba2 kakinya nyandung batu dan akhirnya anak itu jatuh,selepas itu kucing rabies langsung mencakar-cakar anak itu."

" Apakah anak itu mati?" Kata Ventus ketakutan.

" Tidak melainkan anak itu langsung…."

Ketika Marluxia ingin melanjutkan kata2nya Si Sora dan cs langsung tercengang.

" Waduh gue gak ingat kisah lanjutannya." Kata Marluxia polos.

" Yaelah klo gak tau lanjutannya knapa lu msh cerita2 kpada kami." Protes Riku.

" Betul tu,cih dsr satpam banci." Ventus ngejek.

" Cuma gitu doang ya udh deh ayo temn2 pokoknya nanti kita pulang tetap ngambil jln yg sperti biasa kita lewati." Usul Sora.

Riku dan Ventus mengganguk stuju.

" Iya lagipula mana ada nmanya kucing rabies,klo anjing yg rabies ada sih." Jawab Riku tak percaya.

" Uy lu bertiga jgn anggap gak pecaya ya,disitu memang ada kucing rabies" Kata Marluxia memperingatkan.

" Ah kami gak percaya ada crita yg sperti itu,pokoknya kami tetap melewati jln itu." Jawab Ventus ketus.

" Ya udh terserah kalian aja mau percaya atau tidak,tapi aku nggak tanggung jawab ya kalo kalian sampai luka2." Kata Marluxia.

" Baik,siapa juga ingin minta tanggung jawab orang banci kayak lu." Ejek Sora.

Setelah pmbicaraan mereka membahas cerita kucing rabies Sora dan cs langsung bubar.

TBC


	2. Kucing Rabies

Fandom Kingdom Hearts

Title: Please Help Me

Genre: Humor,Friendship

Character: Sora,Riku,Complete

Chapter 2

Kucing Rabies

Kriiing Kriiing

Bel sklh berbunyi sdh wktunya murid2 pulang krmh mereka masing2,Sora dan cs masih ada didalam klas sambil mengatur buku.

" Kairi pulang bareng yuk hari ini kamu gak ada rapat OSIS kan?" Tanya Namine.

" Sepertinya tidak,ayo kita pulang." Jawab Kairi.

Kairi dan Namine pun pergi kluar klas.

" Ayo Ven kita pulang." Ajak Roxas kpada kakaknya Ventus.

" Wah maaf ya Rox aku ada janji dgn Sora dan Riku untuk bljr brsama dirmh Sora,kalo kamu ingin pulang duluan ya gak papa kok." Kata Ventus.

" Kalo bgitu aku duluan ya,aku ada acara tv yg hrus ." Roxas melambaikan tangannya.

" Hei Rox tolong britahu ibu ya,aku ada dirmh Sora!" teriak Ventus.

" Baik kak! Tapi kakak pulang jgn trlalu lama ya,nanti ayah bakal mnendang kakak smpai ujung dunia!" balas Roxas.

Sora dan Riku yg dengar itu langsung sweatdrop.

" Iya!"

Roxas sdh menghilang dri kjauhan sekarang tinggal Sora,Riku,dan Ventus.

" Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sora.

Riku dan Ventus mengganguk.

Ketika mereka ingin kluar sklh mereka mendapati satpam banci apalagi kalo bukan Marluxia yg kini sdg main dam haji bersama Axel di pos satpam,ketika Marluxia meliht Sora dan cs tibalah momen Marluxia untuk ngerayu Riku.

" Wah ayang gue datang lgi nih." Batin Marluxia sambil semyum2 gaje.

" Uy ayo cepat jalan jangan bengong bgitu!" tgur Axel.

Tapi Marluxia mengabaikan teguran Axel,matanya masih terfokus dengan si Riku.

" UY LOE DENGAR GAK SIH?!" teriak Axel.

Marluxia langsung tersadar dri lamunannya.

" Yaelah ini anak masa loe gak dengar sih apa yg gue bicarain tdi,emangnya loe lgi mikir apa sih?" bentak Axel.

" Axel nanti kita lanjutin lagi ya gue ada urusan mendadak nih." Kata Marluxia dengan tampang gak berdosa.

Axel langsung sweatdrop.

" Lho emangnya loe mau kmana?" Tanya Axel.

" Gue mau kluar dulu."

" Ngapain?"

" Gue….mau….ya pokoknya gue mau kluar lah.." kata Marluxia sambil pergi meninggalkan Axel.

" Emangnya dia knapa sih?" batin Axel.

Ketika Marluxia kluar dri pos satpam dia langsung kearah Sora dan yg lain.

" UY KALIAN!" teriak Marluxia pake toa yg dapat dan yg lain langsung mnoleh kea rah sumber suara tersebut.

" Yaelah satpam banci lgi deh." Keluh Ventus.

" Bah buset dah pasti ini orang pingin ngerayu gue lagi nih." Batin Riku.

" Apaan om dan knapa om manggil2 kami pake toa sgala kayak orang kmalingan aja." Sora ngomel.

" Apa urusan loe?, pasti lu ingin nembak gue lgi,idiiih jijik gue." Kata Riku tidak sudi.

" Bukan2 gue ksini bukan nembak loe tapi gue ingin tanya." Jawab Marluxia.

" nanya apaan? Jangan2 loe menanyai gue bahwa gue sdh mnikah gitu." Bentak Riku.

" Astaga ini anak masih SMP masih aja pikirannya negative." Batin Sora sweatdrop.

" Bukan,gue pingin nanya kalian nanti pulang lewat mana?" tanya Marluxia.

" Lewat jalan yg biasa kami lewati itu,aduuh brapa kali sih loe yg bginian." Kata Sora sambil ngamuk.

" Lho bukannya sudah gue bilang jangan lewat jalan yang disitu,ada kucing rabies." Kata Marluxia.

" Sudah kami katakana kami nggak percaya!" teriak Ventus.

" Katanya loe nggak mau tanggung jawab jika kami smua luka2." Ledek Sora.

" Memang iya kok gue nggak mau tanggung jawab." Jawab Marluxia.

" Trus napa loe mesti ngeperingati sgala?" tanya Riku.

" Ya supaya kalian smua ini selamat dan…" belum selesai Marluxia melanjutkan kata2,Sora dan yg lain sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Hah kmana mereka?" Marluxia bingung.

" Maaf bang Marluxia kami buru2 nih dah." Sora melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

" Hei tunggu! Aduh ini anak sudah diperingati berapa kali masih aja ngebantah." Kata Marluxia sambil menghela nafas.

# Di tempat Sora dan yg lain #

" Hey loe percaya nggak apa yg dikatakan om Marluxia tadi?" tanya Sora.

" Beh man ague percaya,pasti om banci itu sudah sarap kali." Kata Ventus.

Merekapun trus melanjuti perjalanan pulang mereka,akan tetapi tiba2 si Riku mrasakan ada yg mengikuti mereka.

" Hei Sora?" panggil Riku.

" Hn." Jawab Sora.

" Lu mrasa gak ada yg ngikuti kita?"

" Nggak tuh emangnya ada apa?"

" Soalnya aku ngerasa kita sedang diikutin deh."

" Ada Apa?" tanya Ventus.

" Nggak ini si Riku ngerasa ada yg ngikuti kita katanya." Ujar Sora.

" Hah masa sih?"

" Mungkin, tapi aku Cuma ngerasa aja." Kata Riku agak ragu.

Sora dan Ventus langsung menghela nafas " Ya sudah ayo deh." Kata Sora.

Ketika mereka sedang berdebat yg aneh2 tiba2 saja muncul lah mahluk kecil seukuran kotak segi empat panjang di depan mereka,mahluk itu memiliki mata merah yg berair dan dan yg lain langsung terkejut serta berhenti berjalan dan berdebat.

" Hei itu kan…." Kata Ventus gagap.

" Ti…tidak mungkin…" kata Riku tak percaya.

" Ku…kucing rabies ." kata Sora ketakutan.

Mahluk yg dipanggil kucing rabies itu menatap mereka dan tersenyum setan seolah olah ingin menerkam mereka.

" Jadi apa yg dikatakan om banci tadi memang benar." Kata Ventus tak percaya.

" Pantesan tadi gue ngerasa ada yg ngikuti kita dari belakang,tak taunya malah kucing rabies ini." Kata Riku ketakutan.

" Ku..kucing rabies.." kata Ventus gagap.

Kucing rabies itu menatap mereka dengan senyum iblis.

" Hanya berjalan sebentar saja sudah muncul."

Ketika Ventus ingin menoleh kea rah belakang,tiba2 Sora dan Riku sudah hilang ditempat.

" KABUUUURR!" teriak Sora dan Riku sambil lari meninggalkan Ventus.

Ventus yg melihat mereka berdua lari langsung cengo lalu ditolehnya kucing itu lagi,lalu tiba2 saja kucing itu lari mengejar Ventus.

" UWAA!" teriak Ventus.

Mari kita lihat si Sora dan si Riku.

Sora dan Riku berlari sekenceng-kencengnya sampa-sampai malah si Ventus yg menbalap lari Sora dan Riku menatap si Ventus yg lari mendahlui mereka langsung cengo,lalu mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang ternyata kucing itu sudah ada dibelakang mereka. Sora dan Riku melihat itu langsung berpelukan sambil berlari.

" UWAA!" teriak keduanya sambil berpelukan.

Ventus yg sambil lari cengo melihat Sora yg sedang menggendong Riku sambil lari ketakutan.

" Lari! Sora! Lari!" teriak Ventus.

Ventus lalu menoleh kebelakan kucing rabies itu sedang tersenyum iblis kepadanya dan membuat Ventus tambah takut.

" Uwaa!" teriak Ventus.

Untuk menghindari hal itu si Ventus langsung berpikir untuk mencari akal,agar ia dan Sora selamat dari kejaran maut tersebut.

" Ah gue ada akal." Batin Ventus.

Ventus langsung mengeluarkan buku2 sekolahnya dari dalam tasnya lalu melemparkannya kearah kucing tersebut,tapi sangat disayangkan kucing itu dapat menghindari serangan buku Ventus. Setelah itu kucing rabies itu langsung melompat dan menyerang mereka.

" Aduh! Tolong..! gue dicakar kucing!" Teriak Ventus sambil lompat2 kaya kelinci.

" Aduh! Aduh! " teriak Sora juga samba lompat2 kesakitan.

Kalo si Riku nggak dia malah manjat pagar orang tapi kucing itu mencakar bajunya Riku alhasilnya Riku jatuh dari pagar. Ya ampun Cuma kucing rabies aja lari,gimana ya nasib mereka bertiga nanti?

TBC


End file.
